sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Doktor Eggman
|Twórcarealny = Naoto Ōshima |Rasa = Człowiek |Nielubi = *Sonica i jego przyjaciół |Dubbing ang.= *Deem Bristow (1999-2005) *Mike Pollock (2005-obecnie) |Dubbing jap.= *Masaharu Satō (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) *Chikao Ōtsuka (1998-obecnie) |Dubbing pl. = *Janusz German (Sonic: Świąteczna Przygoda) *Mirosław Zbrojewicz (Sonic Underground) *Wiesław Sławik (Sonic X) |Wzrost=185cm |Waga=128kg |Skóra=biały |Oczy=niebieski |ukryjN5=tak |ukryjN17=tak}} , lepiej znany jako to główny antagonista serii. Jest obsesyjnym naukowcem z IQ 300. Marzy o dominacji nad światem. Eggman chce stworzyć Imperium Eggmana ale ciągle przeszkadza mu w tym Sonic i jego przyjaciele. W planach złego doktora pomagają jego roboty, które produkuje na masową skalę używając zwierząt jako ich napędu. Jego charakterystycznymi cechami są długie brązowe wąsy oraz jajowaty kształt. Utworzenie W kwietniu 1990 Sega zażądała by Sega AM8 (później Sonic Team) zaprojektowała postać, która zastąpi Alexa Kidda jako maskotkę firmy. Wpłynęło kilka projektów, a wśród nich Sonic the Hedgehog. Po stworzeniu postaci pozostało wymyślić złą postać, która miała być kompletnym przeciwieństwem Sonica. Eggman w grach ''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Tu po raz pierwszy Eggman próbuje przejąć władzę nad światem zamieniając mieszkające na South Island zwierzęta w roboty. Chce do tego użyć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Sonic jednak niszczy kolejne roboty wyzwalając z nich zwierzęta i pokonuje Eggmana w kilku walkach. Wkrótce jeż dociera do bazy Eggmana i pokonuje go. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Rok później, w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Eggman powraca. Tym razem do przejęcia władzy nad światem chce użyć Death Egga (pl. Jajo Śmierci). Aby powstrzymać Sonica i jego kompana Tailsa używa swoich maszyn i robotów napędzanych zwierzętami z Westside Island. Pod koniec gry Sonic poważnie uszkadza Death Egg, który spada. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles'' Po wydarzeniach z gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Death Egg spada na legendarną, unoszącą się Anielską Wyspę (ang. Angel Island) i swoim ciężarem powoduje, że opada ona prosto do oceanu. Wiedząc, że Sonic w niedługim czasie znajdzie się na wyspie postanawia wmówić strażnikowi skarbu wyspy, kolczatce Knucklesowi, że Sonic i Tails próbują ukraść skarb wyspy, Master Emeralda, oraz Szmaragdy Chaosu aby użyć ich do niecnych celów. Kolczatka decyduje się pomóc doktorowi. Pozwala mu zbudować bazę dookoła jeziora i naprawić Death Egg oraz przeprowadzić proces robotyzacji na wyspie. Eggman i Knuckles planują połączyć energię Szmaragdów Chaosu oraz Master Emeralda by stworzyć Super Szmaragdy Chaosu i użyć ich do pokonania Sonica. W rzeczywistości Eggman planuje użyć energii Master Emeralda by pokonać Knucklesa i użyć go do zasilenia Death Egga i zdobycia nieograniczonej mocy. Tymczasem Sonic przybywa na wyspę. Kolczatka zabiera mu szmaragdy i ukrywa tak, by Eggman mógł je znaleźć. Knuckles powstrzymuje Sonica jeszcze kilka razy. Eggman tymczasem buduje latającą fortecę i walczy z jeżem używając robotów i swoich maszyn. Gdy Sonic przybywa do bazy na jeziorze jest już za późno - Death Egg wystartował, jednak w ostatniej chwili udaje mu nsie wskoczyć na pokład. Tam jeż pokonuje doktora, a Death Egg spada ponownie na wyspę, tym razem na wulkan. Tam Eggman rozpoczyna kolejną naprawę. Gdy Sonic dociera do wulkanu i odkrywa ukryty pałac. Tam dochodzi do walki jeża z kolczatką. Walka rozstrzyga się na korzyść Sonica. W tym momencie Eggman kradnie Główny Szmaragd i ucieka. Knuckles zrozumiał kto jest tym złymi i postanawia pomóc Sonicowi wysyłając go do podniebnego sanktuarium aby mógł dogonić startujący Death Egg. Udaje mu się to. Tam Sonic znajduje Eggmana i niszczy Death Egg raz na zawsze. Doktor nie daje za wygraną i ucieka z Death Egga z Master Emeraldem, lecz zostaje pokonany przez Hyper Sonica. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4'' Doktor Eggman pojawia się w epizodycznej grze Sonic the Hedgehog 4, która łączy klasyczną i nowoczesną serię. W Epizodzie I używa on swoich starych maszyn oraz badników do pokonania jeża. Zostaje jednak pokonany na pokładzie E.G.G. Station. Wkrótce okazuje się, że była to część jego planu. W Epizodzie II okazuje się, że przywrócił on do życia Metal Sonica (Epizod Metal) i wykorzystuje go do swoich niecnych planów. Do Sonica dołącza Tails, który postanawia pomóc jeżowi pokonać swoją robotyczną kopię i złego doktora. Nazewnictwo Pierwotnie w Europie i Ameryce Eggmana nazywano Ivo Robotnik, pomimo tego, że imię Eggmana funkcjonowało w Japonii od samego początku, co wprowadzało pewne zamieszanie. Sytuacja ta zmieniła się po wydaniu gry Sonic Adventure i trwa ona do dnia dzisiejszego – Ivo Robotnik to prawdziwe imię doktora, natomiast Eggman to używany przez niego pseudonim. Obecnie w grach stosowane jest tylko określenie Eggman. Powiązania z postaciami Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic jest arcy-wrogiem Eggmana. Zawsze niszczy jego plany. Pomimo tego Eggman zdecydował się pomóc jeżowi kilka razy. Jednym z przykładów jest gra Sonic Adventure 2. Pomagał powstrzymać kolonię kosmiczną ARK przed uderzeniem w Ziemię. Rodzina *Gerald Robotnik (dziadek, nie żyje) *Maria Robotnik (kuzynka, nie żyje) *Eggman Nega (odpowiednik z wymiaru Sol) Sprzymierzeńcy *Roboty Eggmana (najbardziej sprzymierzeni z nich to seria E oraz Metal Sonic) *Shadow the Hedgehog (w zależności od celu działań Shadowa) *Knuckles the Echidna (kiedy jest oszukany przez Eggmana) *Eggman Nega (seria Sonic Rush) *Bowser (seria Mario & Sonic) Neutralni *Shadow the Hedgehog, *Silver the Hedgehog Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog (arcy-wróg) *Miles "Tails" Prower, *Knuckles the Echidna, *Amy Rose, *Cream the Rabbit, *Chaotix **Espio the Chameleon, **Vector the Crocodile, **Charmy Bee, *Blaze the Cat, *Rouge the Bat *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk, **Wave the Swallow, **Storm the Albatross, *Metal Overlord (finałowa walka w Sonic Heroes), *Chaos (finałowa walka w Sonic Adventure), *Eggman Nega (w Sonic Rivals) Ciekawostki *thumb|185px|Pierwszy projekt EggmanaJeden z nieużywanych plików dźwiękowych gry Sonic Adventure 2 może sugerować, że wąsy Eggmana są sztuczne. *Producenci z Sonic Team przy tworzeniu postaci doktora Eggmana zostali zainspirowani wyglądem (a w szczególności twarzą) Theodore'a Roosevelta, jednego z amerykańskich prezydentów. *Eggman był jednym z kandydatów do roli głównego bohatera platformówek firmy Sega, jednakże projekt niebieskiego jeża wydał się bardziej atrakcyjny i to on został użyty do stworzenia głównego bohatera, *W pierwszych projektach postaci Eggman miał na sobie biały szlafrok i szlafmycę. Później zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu i ubrano go w czerwony garnitur. Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy